vocaloujifandomcom-20200214-history
Évariste
''Full (Fake)name and it's meanings: 'Évariste' = French form of Latin Evaristus, meaning "well-pleasing." 'Lino' = Italian and Spanish form of Latin Linus, meaning either "a cry of grief" or "flax, linen." 'Giuseppe' = Italian form of Latin Josephus, meaning "(God) shall add (another son)." 'Infelice' = Italian word for "Unfortunate" Nevio & Aagave's Son 'Bio:' 'Gender: Male ''Height'': 157 cm ''Weight'': 53 kg ''Life span'': 1801 - 1819 ''Died at the age of'': 18 ''Death'': Illness. ''Revived year'': /2009 ''Nationality'': Father = Italian & Mother = Greek ''Item'': Orange-Pumpkin Family: #Nevio' (Father) #Aagave'' (Mother) #''Etiennéhttp://vocalouji.wikia.com/wiki/Etienn%C3%A9'' (Twin Brother) #''Belial'' (Oldest nephew) #''Faustinohttp://vocalouji.wikia.com/wiki/FaiOuji'' (Second to oldest nephew) #''Laliahttp://vocalouji.wikia.com/wiki/LaiHime'' (Niece) #''Raneiro http://vocalouji.wikia.com/wiki/RaiOuji'' (Third to oldest nephew) #''Dantehttp://vocalouji.wikia.com/wiki/DaiOuji'' (Youngest nephew) #''Eliodoro(Grandfather) #Eulália(Grandmother) #Aaron'' (Uncle) #''Niko'' (Cousin) Other: #''Chess'' (Boyfriend) #''Raphael http://vocalouji.wikia.com/wiki/Raphael'' (Teacher/Adoptive Father) #''Lloyd'' (Fears) #''Priscilla'' (Forever grateful) #''Aurelian'' (Forever grateful) Childhood (Born with the name Etienné) Évariste is the older brother in a set of twins. His younger brother Etienné is more mature and outgoing, much in contrast to Évariste who is shy and prefers to stay back around people he doesn't fully trust. Since Évariste is the oldest he was naturally announced to be the crowned prince, however he was very displeased by this and it haunted his dreams to let the country down and fail as a leader in general. Évariste accidently got poisoned by his mother at the age of seven and could no longer use his legs to walk. Being crippled and shy he refused to become a king so he and Etienné switched identities. Older Years Évariste did never reach a high age but died at the age of 18. Being weakened by the poison it finally killed him. He stayed by his brother's side until his death and he never got married nor had children. Revived Years After being revived (See Raphael's Article http://vocalouji.wikia.com/wiki/Raphael#Year_1857 ) as a domain for the souls, Évariste was at first incapable to move or speak since he was, to Raphael's knowledge, neither aware or had no mind. Once Raphael found out he was indeed aware to what happened around him, he quickly removed Etienné's soul from his body and placed it into a tiny body who was later named Hani After being revived Évariste did not really have anything. His brother's soul was not in the right body and none of his nephews nor niece even knew about him. However he later on found his first and only love in a young boy named Chess LalaLaleh. Neither of them are deeply involved with the main plot but live happily as a couple. Powers Class: White Sage. *Class2: Black Mage. *Class3: Arch Bishop. Évariste is the most powerful mage in the series. * Each mage has 100 magical points. * When the body was prepared to be used as a domain, it was boosted up with another 70 * For each soul of a former mage, the body gained 100 * For the souls to be able to be removed again, the domain was boosted with another 70 * When the souls were removed, 50 of each mage's magical points remained in the domain. Since his body was used as a domain for six souls out of which four of them were former mages it means that Évariste's total amount lands on: * His own: 100 + * 70 from preparations + * 50 from the four former mages + * 70 from reverse preparations = 440 With 440, 340 more than the avrage mage Évariste ranks as the most powerful mage in the series. He is however unaware of this himself and can't use the huge resource to his advantage. He knows basic magic but can not at all fight. Évariste is also both a white and black mage, since he carried the souls of three black mages and one white mage. Gallery *''Eye Colour:'' Green. *''Hair Colour:'' Orange. *''Hair Style:'' A semi short cut with the bangs covering his left eye. A strange stray curl on his right side. *''Clothing:'' Évariste wears a frilly, white dress shirt under a black tunic with a white zipper and high collar. Over the tunic he wears a black open coat with long sleeves and white striped corners. Around his neck there is a big orange ribbon in the same colour as his hair. Under the tunic he wears white tights and a pair of black knee length boots with a white button on them. He has a small beauty mark under his right eye. Évariste is also often drawn with a set of yellow wings. The wings may or may not symbolize his innocent nature. However the wings can dissapear and change in size, it is all a matter of emotion. He will only bear the wings while being in love. Évariste is also the tiniest from the Infelice family.